


How I met my brother

by Gnomedrawing



Category: My Brother My Enemy - Sassafrass (Song), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnomedrawing/pseuds/Gnomedrawing
Summary: "I'd never been terrified by anyone before."
Relationships: Loki & Óðinn | Odin (Norse Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	How I met my brother

**Author's Note:**

> My Brother My Enemy by Sassafrass is wonderfully intense! I recommend listening to it.


End file.
